Psathyropus damila
Psathryopus damila Šilhavý, 1976 belongs to the genus Psathyropus (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''P.d.'' Šilhavý, 1976b:297Šilhavý, V. (1976b) Two new opilionids of the family Leiobunidae from Korea (Arach., Opiliones). Věstník československé Společnosti zoologické, societatis zoologicae bohemoslovacae, Praha, 40(4), 296–299. Specimens *''P.d.'' female (holotype): Description (from ) Body length 8 mm, form of body oblong-ovoid. Frontal margin of carapace unarmed, recurved. Eyemound small, with a large basis, separated from the frontal margin of carapce about one and a half of his longitudinal diameter. On the carinae dorsally some (3-4) unregularly disposed very slight pointed tubercles. Dorsal surface of body with small dense subpointed tubercles. Scute of abdomen with one median relatively short and blunt spine situated on the second segment; this spine is smooth, without granulations. Other abdominal tergites unarmed. Ventral part of body smooth. Abdominal sternites only with very short hairs, genital operculum with a swollen anterior margin, laterally with a row of quadrate tubercles. Coxae with very low hair pointed granulations, first and fourth coxae anteriorly and posteriorly with a row of quadrate tubercles, second and third coxae only with anterior rows. Suprachelicerallamellaemedially prolonged and provided with some pointed tubercles. Chelicerae relatively small and slim. Basal segment with a sharp ventral spine, dorsally only with few very small hairs as well as the second segment dorsally. Pedipalps normal, length 4.58 mm (Fe 1.28 : Pt 0.64 : Ti 0.84 : Ta 1.82 mm). Femora ventrally with few sharp pointed tubercles, dorsally only with short hairs. Other segments with hairs, patellae and tibiae without apophyse; tarsal claws with slender teeth. Legs slender and long: I - 40.7 : II - 72.0 : III - 38.0 : IV - 57.0 mm. Femora: I - 9.0 : II - 17.0 : III -- 8.5 : IV - 14.0 mm. Trochanters with some pointecl tubercles. All other segments cylindrical, femora, patellae and tibiae with small pinted tubercles which are very slight on two last named segments. Metatarsi and tarsi provided only with hairs and lanugo. Second femora with two noduli, other femora váthout nocluli. Metatarsi with some pseudartroses. Ovipositor of about 20 segments, anterior ten segments (without furca) clorsally and ventrally with 4 setae, segment XI with 1, segment XII with 2 setae, other segments unarmed. Receptacula seminis in the form of wound tubae, situatecl in the third segmeat. Colour. Bocly dorsally brown. Carapace between frontal margin and eyemound with a lighter pattern in the form of V. Eyemound dark brown with an inclistinct lighter meclian line. A clarker saddle is situatecl in the middle, from the second thoracal tergite to the fifth abdominal tergite. This saddle-pattern is the clarkest on the first, second and fifth area. The spine on the second segment is clark brown. Lateral sides of abdomen with some yellow spots, a pair of yellowish dots is situated in the middle of segments I-V. Ventral side of body is whitish, with a brown smuclge on the genital plate. Coxae are darker, redclish yellow. Suprachelicerallamellae and chelicerae yellowish ,,yhite. Pedipalps-femora, patellae and basal part of tibiae dark-brown, distal part of tibiae and tarsi yellowish white. Trochanters of legs of the same colour as coxae, redclish yellow. Femora, tibiae ancl distal parts of tarsi brown, patellae, distal parts of tibiae and proximal parts of metatarsi dark brown, femora and tarsi with one vellowish white distal band. Notes *Location: Kumgang-san, North Korea Literature *Šilhavý, 1976b:297 Additional images - Gallery File:Psathyropus_damila_location.gif|Location (from http://www.mountain-forecast.com/peaks/Kumgangsan) References Category:Species Category: Indo-Malaya Category:Asia